


Make Or Break Time

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Shooting, bad life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Mangus has no idea how Jack The Lift Op talked him into any of this, yet here he is in front of the Death-Rack.





	Make Or Break Time

Jack clapped his hands together, his grin growing a bit wide as he turned to face Mangus. “So, you ready, man?” The pot-bellied man for his part could only stare at the Death-Rack blankly wondering what he had gotten himself into. He didn’t do heights, he didn’t do shooting, yet…

Mangus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Nnnnot really.” He still had no idea how the other man had talked him into _any_ of this. It all just kind of happened.

“C’mon, its make or break time!” Jack’s enthusiasm was decidedly unbeatable, Mangus had to wonder how anyone else could say no to this guy. “Mr. Riggs lent us his car, so, it means we can practice long-range shooting!” 

“Can’t we just… practice that on the ground?” Mangus started to ask, giving a startled sound as Jack walked forward starting to push him towards the parked car on the Death-Rack. Mangus had enough time to get in the driver's seat and buckle up before the Death-Rack rose. He swallowed, resting his hands awkwardly on the steering wheel as he stared down at the target range Jack had set up. 

He was…. _very_ high up. 

“Woah, you look pale, man!” Jack sounded surprised if anything, yanking on something that made the car jerk forward suddenly. Mangus gave a strangled noise, clutching at the steering wheel. This was how his life ended, in Eddie's car. Panic made his palms sweat through his gloves as he stared downwards for a long moment.

He slammed his hand against the mechanism to make the guns go off, bullets skittered past the nearest target colliding into a tree sending bits of wood everywhere. Silence hung in the air for a moment before Jack popped up from the side, throwing a thumbs up in his direction. 

“Good first try, but hit the target, bruh!” Jack called back up, his voice genuinely encouraging. 

If he died from this instead of demons, he wasn’t sure if that’d be a good or bad thing.


End file.
